Deep in the Heart of Texas
by DaboGirl
Summary: With Lisbon deliriously happy with Pike Kim Fischer thinks it's time to make a move on Patrick Jane and rekindle their South American romance. And a couple of surprises for Lisbon. Not a Fischer/Jane story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Mentalist or any of its characters, This will be multi chapter most likely 3 or 4. Just some ideas playing in my head **

**Deep in the Heart of Texas**

**Chapter 1**

Hey Teresa going out with Marcus again? Must be serious? Yes? No?" Kim Fischer asked her friend.

Ever since her move to Texas Fischer had made it her business to get close to Teresa Lisbon, First it was just to figure out how to handle the enigma that is Patrick Jane but she grew genuinely fond of the women and a friendship ensued.

"I guess so Kim, but it is all moving a little fast. Speaking of moving Marcus asked me to go to DC with him."

"No, Oh my God! What did you say?"

"Told him I had to think about it. Do you think he is rushing things? We haven't been together that long."

"How does it feel to you Teresa?"

"It kinda feels right Kim. I think I love him."

"Well then go for it. No offense but WE are not getting any younger, Teresa."

"Don't I know it."

The sound of the two women laughing caught the attention of Patrick Jane he was again cocooned in the sanctuary of his coach. He was too far away to actually hear their words but the body language said they were discussing something best kept secret. His curiosity was piqued with some effort he got himself standing and walking toward the chirping women.

"Have you told Jane yet?"

"No, God no I haven't even told …."

Lisbon words were cut short by the appearance of the aforementioned Jane.

"What haven't you told me, Lisbon?" He smiled that disarming smile of his but his eyes were serious pools of green boring deep into her soul.

"It was nothing Patrick." Fischer tried to diffuse the situation.

Jane completely ignored her instead focusing all his attention on the petite women to his right.

"Come on Lisbon we have no secrets."

"Really, I don't even know if you wear boxers or briefs." Lisbon scoffed.

"Well we can end that mystery right now. Which would you prefer show or tell?"

Lisbon just stared at him, then rolled her eyes.

"OK show it is!" Jane put his hand on his belt buckle never breaking eye contact.

Lisbon blinked first, "Grow up Jane." She walked away with a backwards glance at Fischer. "Talk later Kim."

"How about a drink after work, Teresa?

"Can't tonight I have plans with Marcus. I'll take a rain check for next week."

"Sounds good."

As both women started to go their separate ways Jane was determined to have the last word.

"Commando!" He yelled after the retreating women.

"Good to know Jane be careful not to chaff" Then she was gone.

Kim noticed that Jane he looked a bit sad like when she first meet him in South America.

"How about you Patrick?

"What?"

"A drink after work you and me." It was more a statement than a question.

"Sure I could use a drink."

"OK I know a bar over on Colorado Street The Cloakroom. Ever hear of it?"

It took him a minute to realize Kim was still speaking. "What?"

"The Cloakroom on Colorado ever hear of it."

"No, I don't get out much. Anywhere's fine."

"Cloakroom it is we'll drive over in my car. Meet you at 6 in the bullpen."

Jane nodded his head and walked away.

"Maybe I do a little shopping at lunch get myself a new blouse. Wonder if we can rekindle that romance we started in Venezuela?" Kim thought to herself as she walked away smiling.

Later that afternoon Fischer sauntered over to Lisbon's looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary.

"Teresa" Do you think Patrick will like this? She held a lacy black blouse up to her chest and gave her friend a big smile.

Lisbon looked confused. "I don't think it'll fit him."

"It's for our date tonight. Will Patrick like it?"

"You have a date with Jane?

"You said you were busy tonight so I just oh I don't know threw caution to the wind and ask him out and he said yes."

Lisbon just stared at her friend.

"He said yes?"

"I know I was surprised too I mean I always thought you two had a you know a thing. I mean you were his first demand and all. But when you hooked up with Marcus I knew I had read the signs wrong. So I went for it".

"Oh" Lisbon still looked a bit sell shocked. "That's great"

'So were going over to this nice bar on Colorado they have a a jukebox maybe we can dance.

She looked so excited Lisbon hated to burst the bubble.

"Kim, does Jane know this is a date?"

"Of course why wouldn't he Teresa."

She noticed her name was said a bit to harsh.

"He still wearing his wedding ring." The that's why was implied.

"Maybe he won't wear it I mean he took it off for me before you know."

"No, I didn't know that Kim." Suddenly what ever was in Lisbon's desk drawer was of great interest.

"Well he did put it back on ..." Fischer admitted reluctantly

"Kim I'm sorry I'm sure you will have a great time Jane is a fun date. And the blouse is beautiful."

She left Agent Fischer standing there stoking her new blouse with what she was sure was dreamy thoughts of the coming night and made her way to the elevator her mind reeling.

"He Screws Lorelei, takes off the damn ring off for Fischer and God know what else he got up to in South America and what did I get? Paperwork, suspensions, migraines, lectures from clients and bosses and not even a kiss! Not one damn kiss"

She was taken back by her feelings was she jealous? She can't be jealous she had a wonderful man like Marcus who she was sure loved her. He'd asked her to come with him to Washington and share his happiness. Deep breath Teresa yes for once her life was in a good place.

"Hi honey." Marcus greeted her with a warm kiss as she stepped out into the lobby. He looked excited about something.

"What's got you all smiles handsome?"

"My Mom's coming to visit she'll be here tomorrow."

"So soon I need time to get ready. "

"Teresa don't worry she'll love you. Nothing to get ready for just be your beautiful, wonderful self."

No, I want to do something special. I know I'll make dinner for all of us tomorrow

night. What do you think?"

"You don't need to go to all that trouble"

"No I insist I should at lest use my pots and pans once before I pack them away."

"Dose that mean you've made a decision, about Washington? He held the car door open for her.

She looked up as she was slipping into the passenger seat. "Yes, I'm coming with you."

"Oh Teresa thank you." Not one for big displays of public affection he kissed her anyway long and hard. "You've made me so happy."

In a few minuted they were walking up and down the aisle of the local supermarket. Smiles on their faces so bright it was contagious.

"What dose you mother like to eat anything I can get special for her?" Lisbon was still smiling.

Marcus stopped them walking and looked at her, he was at a loss for words.

"Well there is something she asked for, well requested is more like it. But you absolutely don't have to do give in I mean not unless you want to." He was babbling and looking at apologetically.

"What Marcus? What does she want, just tell me."

"Jane she wants to meet Jane."

"Why?"

"It seems she's a fan, remembers him from his TV appearances. You know before the whole Red John thing."

The smile slide off Teresa Lisbon's face.

Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay I hoped to add more to this chapter but RL reared its ugly head. So thought I'd get this out and work the rest into the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and favoring. Thank you Sen, Idonthaveaname, Dutchie, patrasa, LouiseKurylo, clairebare, little dark starling, Hayseed Socrates Red Night Bird and all the guest for the reviews and reviewing and favoring.

I really appreciate it. Still own nothing.

**Deep in the Heart of Texas Chapter 2**

Lisbon composed herself after the shocking news that Mama Pike was a Jane fan

"Your Mom's really a fan of Jane? She looked to her companion for absolute confirmation. "You're not just pulling my leg?

"No," Marcus laughed. "She's a big fan remembers him from all his TV appearances. Mom believes in all that mumbo jumbo."

"She knows that Jane is not a real physic, right?

"Well actually she thinks he is hiding his gift after what happened to his family. I think she might be more excited about meeting him then you." He laughed out loud.

"Well I'm used to being in Jane's shadow."

Marcus looked at her confused "You think you play in his shadow?"

"Of course who can compete with Mr Dazzling Smile oozing charm Patrick Jane." Lisbon seemed a little put out by the question.

"That's not the way I see it. He has nothing but the utmost adoration for you, In fact before I made my bold pancake proposition I asked around to make sure you guys weren't you know together, a couple."

"Me and Jane a couple, seriously? You see the way he acts with me?"

"Yeah, I do." Pike sighed.

Kim Fischer had been sitting alone at the bar now for over thirty minutes and still her date was no where in sight. He had declined her invitation to ride together claiming he had last minutes things to do."

"Kim!" Finally the voice she'd been waiting for arrived.

"Patrick, over here" She knew she was waving a little too enthusiastically but she couldn't stop herself.

The blonde haired gentleman garnered more than a few approving looks from the female population perched at the bar. He was of course oblivious to the hormonal spikes that were popping around him.

"Hey Kim, nice place been here long?

"Yes we were supposed to meet at seven. What took you so long?"

"You know this and that. You alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone I invited you for a drink remember?"

"Oh so it's just you and me?

"I guess you could say that I mean we had a good time in Venezuela right?"

"Good time? Was that good time before or after a fully trained FBI agent let the local bandidos beat the crap out of me and kick me in the balls?"

"I was undercover Patrick I couldn't have stepped in you would have made me. Besides there was no permanent damage. More ego then physical, right?" Kim placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

Jane looked at her closely her pupils were dilated and the pulse in her neck thumped wildly. Yeah she thought this was a date.

"Don't brood Patrick. Can I get you a drink?" Kim let his hand go to signal the bartender.

"At lest she stopped touching me." Jane thought time to straighten out this delusion.

"You did know that this it was a social invitation? Teresa said you wouldn't get it."

"Lisbon knows we're out together?"

"I kind of mentioned I asked you to join me this evening."

Jane face lite up with his trademark super sonic smile.

"Then I think we should take a picture and show her what a good time we're having together."

Kim smiled back at him "Give me your phone we can take take a selfie and send it to her right now."

Jane leaned in close to her and Fischer put her arm around his neck.

"Smile" she said taking the shot.

Jame stared at the screen "How do I send it?"

Lisbon was placing the last item on the check out counter when her phone chirped.

There looking at her were a smiling Lisbon and Fischer with the tag "Guess who else is on a date.?"

"Jackass."

"What is is Teresa?"

"Nothing just Jane apparently he is on date with Kim, Sent a picture."

"Oh let me see" Marcus took the phone out of her hand. "Good for them. Kind of thought Kim was sweet on Patrick, Glad she got the nerve to ask him out.'

"Yeah, she has nerve alright." Lisbon shoved the package of rolls in the grocery bag.

"You know a guy like Jane needs a little push. What with his background and all glad Kim made the first move." Pike hand back the phone

"Maybe we could double sometime?"

If looks could kill Marcus Pike would be pushing up daisies.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Story is developing slower than I would have like and don't know if I can beat cannon by Sunday night. But it is AU and what is fan fiction for if not to delve into our imaginations in both reading and writing it.

The usual disclaimer of not owning The Mentalist or its wonderful characters.

Please enjoy.

**Deep in the Heart of Texas**

Chapter 3

Kim Fischer's date had gone from bad to worse after the picture taking. Her and Jane were now in Irish Pub/Karaoke bar number three and her companion had gone from funny inebriated to maudlin drunk in the space of two hours. He was currently on stage signing "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" with the local nursing home's Barber Shop Quartet.

"What'd you do beautiful?"

Kim looked at the bartender askance. "Excuse me!"

"Your date there." He pointed to the stage. "You break his heart or are you the clean up women?"

"I wish I knew."

Fischer had a headache and about an hour ago Jane had spilled his drink on her new blouse. Definitely not the evening she had planned. Time to swallow her pride and leave while she still had some dignity.

"Jane, come on it's time to go." An exasperated Fischer stood at the end of the small stage.

He staggered to the end of the stage mic in hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman I want to thank the lovely Kim Fischer my date, well she thought we were on a date. You see I can't date her because I love someone else very much and would not besmooch, wait besooth … I don't feel so well can I have a chair." Then he hit the floor.

Kim phoned the only person she knew who could help.

"Cho this is Fischer. I have a problem.

…...

After the groceries were unpacked Lisbon settled in for another dare she even think it boring evening with her boyfriend. It's amazing how quick that "new car smell" disappears when the object of your affection is attached to you like a leech. Every since they meet Marcus had been at her beck and call always there just waiting.

"Sort of like a big dumb dog." She thought to herself. "Next he'll be rolling over balls up asking me to scratch his belly."

"Hey babe red or white tonight?"

"Whatever goes with leftover pizza. You chose." She was tempted to add Rover to the end of her sentence.

"You know sweetheart, you need to eat healthier take better care of yourself."

"Why do I look sick to you?"

"No its just that things will be different in DC. More action less watching Jane stretched out on that damn coach taking a nap."

As she was about to defend herself and her friend Marcus's phone went off.

"Hi Mom, how's my best girl doing today?" The smile on his face spread from ear to ear. "Ready for your flight tomorrow? Yes, yes she is looking forward to meeting you too. Here why don't you say hi."

Without warning Lisbon found the phone shoved in her hand and the very upbeat voice of Mother Pike in her ear.

"Hello Mrs Pike how are you today?"

"I'm just super Terry. You don't mind if I call you Terry I always found that the most fun nickname for Teresa."

"OK, I guess" Terry she hated Terry.

Mother Pike didn't seem to notice the hitch in her voice and just went on babbling about plane rides and no more salter peanuts but that was OK because it made her feet swell anyway.

When she finally took a breath Lisbon asked her about dinner for the next night. Thinking to herself that salted peanuts were most definitely off the menu.

"Oh don't fuss for me. Marky tells me your not much of a cook. " Before she cold protest that her cooking skills were adequate or better the conversation just continued. "Don't worry I'll share the Pike family recipes with you we'll have you up to snuff in no time."

"OK I look forward to it."

"that and root canal.'' She murmured under her breath.

Well can't wait to meet you Mrs. Pike."

"Me too Terry and please call me Mom."

Lisbon numbly handed the phone back to Pike and poured herself a scotch. Neither red or white was going to cut it tonight.

…...

"How can I help Fischer did we catch a case?"

"No it's Jane."

"What about Jane?"

He wasn't making this easy for her Fischer took a deep breath and continued.

"He's drunk Cho, actually more than drunk he's passed out drunk."

"OK where are you?"

After giving him the address Kim sat down on the edge of the stage. Maybe she should help Patrick up from the floor. No she'll just wait for Cho to show up. He looked pretty content laying there all curled up in the fetal position and at lest he was quiet.

It took about twenty minutes for help to arrive and it arrived in the form of the usually stoic Kimball Cho laughing out loud.

"How did you two wind up here, Fischer?"

"We were on a date or at lest I thought it was a date and then he", she pointed to the floor and a still passed out Patrick Jane. " and he just got I don't know maudlin. Kept apologizing to me for being in love with her."

"You were on a date with Jane? Wow. Did he know it was a date?"

"Lisbon asked the same question."

"You told Lisbon about going out with Jane? It just keeps getting better." Cho was laughing again.

"I don't see what's so funny. Why didn't someone tell me he was still so hung up on his late wife. Just keeps saying he loves her but they can never be together. Sad really."

Cho has managed to get Jane at lest sitting up.

"Come on buddy try an make it to your feet."

"Oh hi Cho. When did you get here?"

"Just now. Have you been giving Kim here a a hard time?"

"No, but she didn't know I love her. Why doesn't anybody know Cho? Know Cho I made a rhythm."

"Very funny Jane. Now stand up.'

"See what I mean Cho, He has been on this I love her kick all night."

"You know he's not talking about his wife right?"

"Well who else ..." Then the light dawned "Lisbon?"

Cho gave her the look and pulled Jane to his feet.

"I'm going to get this one home. Are you OK to drive yourself?

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for coming and helping me out I didn't know know else to call."

"No problem." Cho started to the door with Jane in tow but stopped and turned back to the distraught brunette. "By the way if you haven't noticed I'm good at keeping my mouth shut."

Kim walked back to the bar it had been a hell of a night.

"I see you date deserted you. What can I get you on the house?'

"Nothing I need to drive how about a cup of coffee."

"You got it and you know I'm here all night if you want to chat." The bartender winked at her.

"Maybe this night won't be a complete bust" Kim thought with a smile.

…...

Cho deposited Jane very unceremoniously on the steps of his Airstream while he looked for keys the blonde's jacket pocket.

"Where the hell are your keys Jane?"

"There in my pants."

Cho stepped back and looked at his sorry companion.

"I'm not going into another man's pant pocket so get your damn keys out."

"It's not locked."

Cho gave a heavy sigh "Why didn't you tell me before."

Jane just shrugged.

"OK you need to get inside shower and get a good night's sleep. Then you need to do something about Lisbon."

Troubled green eyes looked at his friend

"I'm trying to do the right thing and let her go be happy. I wanted her to be happy with me but then fish guy came along. And whoosh she gone and I'm alone." Jane took a breath "I deserve to be alone Kimball I'm not a nice man."

"Jury's still out on the nice man. But I know you're an idiot and an asshole. Get off the self pity soapbox, take off your damn wedding ring, kiss it good-bye and tell your wife you will always love her and then go after what you want in the here and now."

Jane just gave him a blank stare.

Cho sighed this wasn't the time for this conversation his companion was still too out of it. Maybe tomorrow it would make sense to him if he even remembered. He opened the door and made sure Jane got inside safely.

"Goodnight Cho, Thank you."

"Night Jane."

Jane closed the door behind him Cho had given him a lot to think about.


End file.
